


Fondness of a Creature of Habit...

by SherlyQuinn221Bees



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: FAVOURITE THINGS, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlyQuinn221Bees/pseuds/SherlyQuinn221Bees
Summary: A fic that chronicles all the things Sherlock is fond of. From John's POV. And sometimes Sherlock's...





	1. Fall...

One thing that nobody knows but John is that Sherlock absolutely loves Fall.

He will go out when he's in a particularly bad mood,walk for about an hour,and come home smiling and peaceful. When they are walking back hand in hand from a case,Sherlock will stop to admire a fully turned,bright red tree. He looks at John with a sweet smile as they continue walking. 

Sometimes,he'll stop and pick up a particularly beautiful leaf from the ground and hand it to John.

"For your collection." He'd say to the smaller man.  He doesn't know if John keeps the leaves or not. 

John does indeed keep the leaves. He's got 20 or so now,all neatly pressed in one of his medical textbooks. He remembers when Sherlock gave him each one,simple memories,fond ones. When Sherlock is away on cases without John,John misses Sherlock terribly. 

He goes in his room,pulls the book out from under his bed and flips through it. And for a moment,he can imagine Sherlock is there with him,in a special bubble only they can inhabit. 

Yes,Sherlock is fond of Fall. And somehow,it's not too negative a word anymore...


	2. Little Kisses...

One thing Sherlock enjoys is being around John. But a lot of the time,he can't be,because either he or Sherlock are working. 

Sherlock knows John doesn't like being alone. And neither did Sherlock,really. But that was how it was sometimes. John would often take night shifts at hospital,so he'd come home early and sleep during the day. Sherlock wanted to join him in slumber,but couldnt,due to the experiments he'd be running in the day. So John,not liking to be alone in their room without Sherlock,would go and sleep on the couch,so he was in the same room as Sherlock,at least.

Sherlock knew how hard it was for John to fall asleep in the light,so he'd close the curtains,and pick up his violin. He would play it until he knew John was good and truly asleep,then he would go back into the kitchen,and continue looking through his microscope, occasionally peeking into the room at his sleeping partner.

John would sleep for about four hours,then wake up and prepare for his next shift. It often worried Sherlock how little sleep John would get,despite the fact that John told him it was completely fine.

And then,there was Sherlocks favorite daily occurrence, though he would never admit it to anyone.

"I'm going to work,luv. I'll see you later." John would say,gently brushing his lips against Sherlock's cheek. The contact always sent shivers down his spine and would never fail to give him a warm feeling in his heart.

"I love you." Was what he'd always say before he left,without fail. Sherlock would smile slightly,and close his eyes,allowing the warmth to settle over him,and continue his work. 

Sometimes,when John would go to get his cheek,he'd turn his head slightly and John would press the kiss to his mouth,hand on his shoulder,kiss gentle and soothing. A balm for the soul.

Little kisses. A brilliant way to start or end the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I'm only just realizing how sappy these fics I'm writing are... I can't help it,I'm a romantic! *crosses arms defiantly* I hope you enjoy fluff as much as I do...:)


	3. Strings...

One thing Sherlock loved was his precious violin. 

He never went anywhere for long without it. He treated it like it was his child. And it was perfect for mirroring his thoughts. 

He would play it quietly,sometimes mindlessly plucking at the strings,sometimes playing scales. But his favourite thing to do was compose his own music. 

He would overwork his brain to the point of having a headache,and he would pick up his trusty violin and play whatever came to mind. Dependent upon what he was thinking of while he played,his music would reflect the state of his thoughts. If he was thinking of John,his music would be basic cascades if happy,uplifting notes. If he was thinking about The Fall, well..

He plays sad,mourning notes,tears quietly slipping down his cheek,melancholy,disjointed feelings. John would always tell him it was okay,he forgave him,but after four years,Sherlock still felt extremely guilty.

One year,John gave him new strings for his violin,as a Christmas present. 

"Here you are,luv." He said,handing the small package to him and grinning wildly. Sherlock very carefully opened the present and fell to his knees where he stood once he saw what it was. These were the high quality,expensive strings and Sherlock knew it.

"..Thank you..." He said,voice quiet and choked with emotion.

"I'll be right back..." He said,standing up on shaky legs. He had planned on doing this on New Years Night,but he couldn't wait that long any moire. He had to do it now. 

Coming back into the room and getting on one knee,he quietly asked,

"Marry me?"

John went from standing quietly,to sobbing in under five seconds. 

"..Yes,if course. Of course I will." He said choking back his sobs to answer. Instead of making him stand up,John fell clumsily to the floor and kissed Sherloick gently.

"I love you,John." Sherlock said into his ear as John held him close.

"I love you too,my beautiful idiot." John said continuing to cry.

Sherlock composed the waltz for their wedding. But no one played it. No one heard it but John. No one was allowed. 

The song would forever be kept between them. 

A love song for them alone.

Quietly.


	4. Annoyances...

"Yes,I understand you did it,but why?" Mycroft asked his little brother. "You knew that was a dangerous thing to do,brother mine. And yet you did it anyway. I need to know why." Mycroft said,patience wearing thin. Sherlock shrugged,noncommittal.

John grinned behind his laptop. He knew how much Sherlock loved to annoy his older brother. It was one of his very favourite things to do. 

"For God's sake,Sherlock...." Mycroft said,taking a deep breath. "Just..." He rubbed his hand across his forehead,frustrated.

"If it was such a problem for you,you would've punished me in some way by now. Now,I caught the killer for you,kindly go away. You're distracting me." Sherloick said. John could tell he was enjoying himself.  Mycroft huffed. 

"Distracting you from WHAT,exactly?" Mycroft said,roughly.

"Oh nothing. I'm just trying to get you to go away." Sherlock said,waving him away. Mycroft stood up and snatched his umbrella off the table. 

"There will be consequences for this,brother mine. You just wait until-."

"Until you figure out how to annoy and inconvenience me again?" Sherlock asked,voice way too cheerful. Mycroft turned and stormed off,usual grace gone in his annoyance. 

"Fell better now? I give that one about an 8." John said,rating Mycroft annoyance level. Sherlock grinned. 

It was good to have time in between cases for a favourite pass times.

Ahhhh,yes. The little joys in life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he. Sorry. But I'm pretty sure Sherlock does certain things just to annoy his older brother. And John is actually amused by it!!! :D quite amusing,indeed...


	5. Doing Something Special...

"Sherlock! Good god,slow down!"

"Sorry,John,you know I get excited..."

"Well just...steady okay? Please?"

"Sorry..."

"You're squeezing it too hard." 

"Go slower and gentler?"

"Yes,please,luv."

"Ow! John,careful!"

"Oop,sorry,Sherlock..."

"Its okay."

"Slowly...wait,Sherlock! Too hard again! Its gonna..."

"Oh,God,John. It's coming out too fast!"

"Stop squeezing so hard!"

It exploded. John sighed.

"We ruined it. Mycroft's gonna hate these cupcakes..."

"Precisely why we should give them to him anyway."

"Sherlock...you're ridiculous!"

"..."

"Sherlock?"

"Bedroom. Now." Sherlock said,quietly.

"Oh?" Then, "OH..."

 Normal days in Baker Street. One of Sherlock's favourite things.

 


	6. Spontaneity...

Sherlock wasn't feeling like himself today,looking through his microscope,feeling a bit depressed. In truth,he missed John. He'd been gone at a medical convention for the last two days,leaving Sherlock in the silence of the flat,their bed decidedly dull. Sherlock had been sleeping fitfully on the couch the last two days. John wandering at the edge if his dreams,almost always out of reach.

Its lonely. On the inside,alone.

The good news is that his bad mood could be redeemed by the fact that John would be back tonight. But still. He remains quiet and depressed anyway. He had cleaned today,in a whirlwind of activity,he'd also made dinner. He knew it was going to be terrible,but it's the thought that counted.

His phone buzzed.

_I'm almost home,luv. I've a surprise for you.-JW_

Sherlock set his phone on the table,looking through his microscope again. Ten more minutes on the lasagna. His phone buzzed again.

 _Coming_ up.-JW

Sherlock stood up,slipping his phone in his pants pocket. He walked out to the central part of the flat,just as John walked in. A smile pulled at his lips,the first in what felt like months. The first words out of his mouth were,

"I love you."

John smiled hugely.

"I love you. I missed you." John said,quietly. It was then that Sherlock noticed the square box John was holding in his arms. It was covered in a short red sheet,so Sherlock was unsure of what it could be. Frankly he didn't care. He was just happy his husband was back.

"Come into the kitchen with me. I'll show you your gift." John said,taking a deep breath. "Cooking something?" He asked as they walked into the kitchen. Sherlock nodded.

"Lasagna." John set the box on the kitchen table and pulled off the red cloth. Sherlock was surprised to see the box was actually a small cage. A cage with--.

"Hedgies!" John said happily. Sherlock wasn't impressed until he saw the one laying in the corner,in a cute little ball of blond spikes. He wanted to pick it up immediately and cuddle it forever.

"D'you wanna hold one?" John asked at the enraptured look on Sherlock's face. He nodded,and John gently cupped the one Sherlock was staring at and handed it to him. Sherlock gingerly held it up against himself,next to his pocket and gently ran his finger over the slightly spike-y quills. Once the hedgehog got used to Shelock,it gently uncurled and yawned,snuffling a bit. Sherlock smiled gently. 

John was watching the delight wash over Sherlock's face,and he grinned. Gently cupping the last hedgehog,he held it to himself. This hedgehog was bolder and snuggled up to John,snuffling quietly.

Then it sneezed. An adorable little hedgehog sneeze. Sherlock and John stood in silence for a minute,taking that in. 

Then,Sherlock smiled hugely at John,only to see their faces mirrored each other. Sherlock leaned forward and captured Johns lips with his own. Gently,so as not to disturb the hogs.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you,too. Any idea what you want to name yours?" John asked him,referring to the hedgehog. Sherlock thought for a minute. Then,

"Watson. Cuffbert Watson. Its perfect." Sherlock said,smiling down at his hedgehog. It yawned cutely,and attempted to crawl into Sherlock's pocket.

"I think I'll name mine...Doc." John said,quietly. He leaned over and kissed Sherlock again.

Watson managed to tumble into Sherlock's pocket and he stuck his head out cutely. Doc sneezed again as both men burst into mad giggles.

Its good to have spontaneity in a realationship. Or at least,Sherlock enjoyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was bad. Very. I had anxiety attacks like all day and have generally been depressed.  
> So I needed to write something really cute.  
> The hedgehog names came from my brain,I told my mum that if I ever got a hedgie,I'd name it 'Cuffbert Watson'. I chose the name 'Doc' because I liked Doctor Strange and Doctor Who. So yeah.   
> I hope y'all have had a better day than me...  
> Live long and prosper.


	7. Birthdays...

John walked into the flat,groceries in his arms,smiling at his sneakiness.

Today was Sherlock's birthday,and he was determined to not give away the suprise he had for Sherlock. But when he got into the kitchen,Sherlock sat in his usual spot at the table,looking through his microscope. He looked up at John and smiled gently.

"Hello,luv." He said,quietly. John smiled at the endearment. He sat the bags on the table and leaned over to kiss him.

"Hello,bee." John said. He only called Sherlock 'bee' if he was being especially cute in Johns opinion. And today,with his unruly hair and shining blue eyes that looked like the ocean before a storm,he was especially adorable. Sherlock looked back in his microscope. John started putting the groceries away. He watched as Sherlock ruffled his hair and stood up,putting his arms around John's middle.

"I love you." Sherlock said into his hair. John hummed.

"I love you,too. Did you feed our hedgies?" He asked Sherlock. John felt him nod,his chin lightly hitting the top of his head. "Good." He said,giving no impression that he knew it was Sherlock's birthday. He wasn't even sure if Sherlock knew it was his birthday. His phone buzzed. 

_It is done-MH._

"Hey,Sherlock,wanna go for a walk with me?" He asked him. Sherlock groaned.

"I'd really rather stay here,close to you forever." He said. John chuckled.

"Come on,it's a beautiful day. You've been in all day,take advantage of the sun,will you?" John said. Sherlock reluctantly let go if John,giving him a chaste kiss on him back of the head.

"If I must." Sherlock said,leaving the room to get his coat and scarf. John texted Mycroft back.

_On our way-JW_

                                           *   *   * 

"Where are we going?" Sherlock asked John for the millionth time,as John tugged his hand.

"Its a surprise." John said. Sherlock huffed. Then he took in where he was. And what he was seeing.

They were in a field. And in the middle if the field was a huge hot-air balloon. Sherlock gasped quietly.

"I've always wanted to be in one of these." He said,hushed. John laughed and pulled him closemy Mycroft was there. He even smiled.

"I've used a lot of my resources on this,brother mine." He said. "Happy birthday." 

Sherlock looked bemused.

"It's my birthday?" He asked. John burst into laughter,Mycroft tittered. 

"I love you so much." John said,continuing to giggle. Sherlock pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you more! Thank you,this is just--." Lost for words,he just held John as John held him. 

Mycroft smiled. His brother was a brother most of the time.

But he knew deep down that this was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know,I know. Ben's birthday is long gone. But I still wanted to do this,cuz it was my mothers birthday today,and she said I should do a birthday chapter. So there.  
> Deal with it :D


End file.
